Is There A Seeker In the House?
by mykkila09
Summary: Part of the "Doing The Unexpected" Series. This one deals with the first Quidditch practice...summary inside


**Setting:** Philosopher's Stone **  
Summary:** it's Gryffindor's first Quidditch practice and everything is going as planned…except…where's their seeker?  
 **Warnings:** OOC-ness, and major AU **  
Word Count:** 1,230

 **A/N:** here's another! Enjoy guys! As with the previous one, this isn't a full story or anything; it's just a little drabble. If anyone loves it enough to expand on it, then be my gues...just, as common courtesy, please let me know and give credit if you do? thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Studios. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. In simple terms: I DO NOT OWN.

"Speaking"

* * *

Just last week, the first years had had their very first flying lesson. During that lesson, Harry had flew for the first time and it had been exhilarating.

Of course the reason was because he had been trying to get Neville's _Remembrall_ back from Malfoy.

And he had, and the flying had been amazing.

Then McGonagall had spotted him in her office and just when he had thought he would be in trouble, she had instead taken him to Oliver Wood, the captain of the Quidditch team and they had made him a part of the team.

Him. The youngest seeker in years.

It was something that boggled his mind when it happened and it had stayed there for the last week.

Now, he was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, reading one of his books, along with Hermione.

This went on for a few minutes, before the girl spoke up.

"Harry," she said, "doesn't the Quidditch have their first practice today?"

"Yes," Harry nodded without looking up from his book.

Hermione frowned, "Well then, aren't you going?"

Before he could answer, they were interrupted by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team walking in.

As it was almost time for dinner, the Hall was slowly filling up with students, and professors, and as such, they were able to witness what was about to happen.

Harry knew the team was heading towards him, but he showed no reaction.

"Potter," Oliver called out through gritted teeth.

Calmly closing his book, Harry turned to look up at the Quidditch captain. "Yes?"

"We have Quidditch practice," Oliver said, "we were out on the pitch, getting ready to start, waiting for you. Why weren't you there?"

"Because I'm not on the team," Harry replied with a shrug.

His response sent whispers through the Hall.

"What do you mean, you're not on the team?" Oliver was confused, and he wasn't the only one. "Of course you are!"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I'm not, because I never said I was. You and professor McGonagall decided that without even asking me if it was what I wanted."

"Why the hell wouldn't you want to be on the team?" Oliver demanded. "It's Quidditch! And you're the best seeker this school has seen since Charlie Weasley! Of course you're on the team!"

Oliver's body was rigid with tension and while the team took a slight step back, Harry sighed and stood up.

"Why am I on the team?" Harry asked. "And don't say it's because I'm such a good flyer or the best seeker."

"Well you are!" Oliver hissed.

"What is going on here?" Minerva demanded as she walked over to her House.

"Potter here didn't show up for practice and now he's saying he's not on the team," Oliver informed their Head of House.

"Blimey Harry, why did you quit the team?" Ron asked, as he walked up to the group.

"I didn't quit the team because I was never on the team in the first place," Harry calmly replied. "None of you asked me if I wanted to play. You just assumed I would because I'm such a good flyer."

"Do you not want to be on the team Mr Potter?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Harry replied.

The Hall went silent. Except Ron. He spluttered in complete disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Minerva asked. She could not have heard right.

Harry didn't repeat his answer, instead, he repeated his earlier question to Wood. "Why am I on the team? I thought about it and thought about it and thought about it and then thought about it some more."

"And what conclusion did you come to Mr Potter?" Minerva asked.

"The last best seeker Gryffindor had was Charlie Weasley," Harry said, "and Charlie Weasley joined the team in his second year. My father was a beater and he joined the team in his second year. And yet, _I'm_ only a first year and I was placed on the team."

"You were placed on the team because you displayed an extraordinary skill for flying," Minerva corrected.

Harry waved one hand towards the Slytherin table. "Malfoy is just as good but I don't see him on the Slytherin team. Why is that?"

The Hall was shocked to hear the Gryffindor praise up the Slytherin student and the whispers started up once more.

"Did I really make the team because of my skill?" Harry asked.

"Do not be ridiculous Mr Potter," Minerva scowled at the eleven year old. "Of course you did."

"So," Harry looked over the Gryffindor students, "If Neville or Ron or even Seamus flew like I did, would they have been offered a place on the team?"

Minerva didn't answer, not that Harry gave her a chance.

"You can't try out for Quidditch until second year," Harry said, "And yet, an exception was made for me. Was it because of skill, or was I given a place on the team because I'm Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World?"

At that, the Hall went silent as they waited for Minerva to dispute the claim.

She couldn't.

Harry gave a nod, "I thought so. I may like flying, but I'm not even sure I actually like the game. I'm sorry professor, but I'm not playing Quidditch."

Minerva was completely stunned and she wasn't the only one.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am," Harry told her. "If I was anybody else other than the Saviour of the Wizarding World, then despite whatever skill I have, I would've had to wait until second year to be on the team. So because of that, I'm not on the team, right professor?"

Despite feeling cornered, and slightly furious because of it, Minerva knew she couldn't do anything about it because it was the truth. So to save face, she gave the boy a nod.

"Very well then Mr Potter," she said stiffly, "If that is what you truly want."

"It is," Harry nodded.

"Then you are not on the team," Minerva said. "Enjoy your dinner."

She looked towards her House team, "I think the lot of you best change out of your gear and have dinner before it is over. You can reschedule your practice for another evening."

With her head held high, Minerva headed towards the Head table.

The team looked at each other and amid grumblings of disbelief, they turned and headed out the Hall and towards the locker rooms.

As she walked away, the whispers started up, louder than before.

"Blimey Harry I can't believe you did that!" Ron said, his face twisting with disbelief and some jealousy. "You gave up Quidditch."

"It's no big deal," Harry shrugged as he sat down.

"But," Ron started up.

"Drop it Ron," Harry said and he turned back to his dinner. As he did, he felt a stare and looked up and around, only to lock gaze with Malfoy.

The blond Slytherin was staring at him, not with a frown, but a contemplative look.

Harry held the look for a few more seconds, before dropping it and turning back to his food. As he did, his thoughts drifted off. Without Quidditch to worry about, his time would be freed up to concentrate more on his schoolwork.

Snape was already proving to be a tough professor and he didn't want to fail the man's classes.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** there was no obvious Drarry this time!...maybe…lol…just maybe a slight, very vague, have-to-see-it-with-Drarry-glasses hint. Well, let me know what you thought of this one.


End file.
